Souvenirs presque oubliés
by couples-dans-bleach
Summary: Traduction de Almost Forgotten Memories de Erendyce. Ils avaient presque réussi à s'oublier. Presque. HunterxWright. Ma première traduction, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires


_Souvenirs presque oubliés_

_9 Avril, 15h14_

_ Agence Artistique Wright and co._

Vérité fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne et remplit de manière experte les coupes sans en renverser une goutte. Puis elle se servit du jus de pomme – elle était toujours mineure après tout – et leva son verre, imitée par Apollo et Phœnix.

« A Papa, qui a réussi son examen du barreau. Santé ! »

« Santé ! » répéta Apollo alors que Phoenix sourit simplement. « Et félicitations. Vous devez être très heureux d'enfin récupérer votre badge d'avocat. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis déçu par les résultats de l'examen. » répondit Phoenix en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait passé les examens du barreau, 10 ans auparavant. A la seconde où les résultats ont été annoncés, il a sauté en l'air et laissé échapper un cri de victoire comme un gamin excité. Mais 10 ans ont passé depuis, et c'est un tout autre Phoenix Wright qui se tenait là, un Phoenix Wright calme et réservé, qui portait un toast uniquement parce que sa fille et son protégé avaient insisté pour célébrer son retour dans le monde de la justice.

« Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus t'habiller de manière aussi négligée. » souligna Vérité, scannant rapidement l'accoutrement de son père avec un amusement évident. « Déjà, plus de bonnet pour toi. Ensuite, je veux te voir avec un costume bleu et une cravate magenta, comme sur tes vieilles photos. Et n'oublie pas de te raser ! »

« Tout doux, Vérité » ria Phoenix. « C'est pas comme si j'allais avoir un client dès le premier jour. »

« On ne sait jamais ! Qu'est ce que tu feras si tu en as ? »

« Alors je laisserai Apollo s'en occuper. »

« Hey, je viens juste de boucler une affaire, laissez moi respirer un peu ! » protesta le garçon brun. « D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez passer ces sept dernières années à rassembler des preuves démontrant votre innocence. Mais je suis heureux que ça ait fini par payer. »

« Tu as tord, Apollo » le corrigea calmement Phoenix « Je n'ai pas rassembler des preuves pour démontrer mon innocence. Je l'ai fait pour trouver la vérité. C'était le seul but. Il s'est avéré que mon innocence faisait partie de la vérité. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais innocent Papa ! » intervint Vérité avant de s'adresser à Apollo. « Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce dernier remua inconfortablement sur son siège. « Je…Et bien…Je dois admettre que j'ai eu quelques doutes à un certain point, mais ils sont rapidement disparus. Désolé à propos de ça. » s'excusa précipitamment Apollo en voyant Vérité froncer les sourcils.

Phoenix tapota l'épaule du jeune homme. « Pas besoin de t'excuser, Apollo. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas m'avoir cru. »

« C'est ce que je me suis laissé dire, mais il y a quelque chose que je trouve troublant.» dit Apollo pensivement. Phoenix le vit hésiter un instant avant de continuer. « Si je me souviens bien, la seule personne qui vous a défendu contre l'accusation de falsification était Kristoph Gavin, n'est ce pas ? Comment se fait-il…que personne d'autre n'ai essayé de vous défendre ?Je veux dire…n'aviez vous pas des collègues pour plaider en votre faveur ? »

« Apollo, est ce que tu essayes de gâcher l'ambiance avec tes question ? » demanda Vérité sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Aujourd'hui on fait la fête ! »

« Ah oui…désolé Mr Wright. » Apollo frictionna l'arrière de sa tête avec un sourire gêné.

« Aucun problème, vraiment. » répondit Phoenix dans un éclat de rire.

Il aurait cependant aimé que ses pensées s'accordent à ses mots.

Le sommeil refusait de lui venir. Ses yeux fixaient l'obscurité du plafond de sa chambre, ses mains croisées entre son oreiller et sa tête.

_N'aviez vous pas des collègues pour plaider en votre faveur ? _

Phoenix savait qu'Apollo n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en posant cette question innocente, pourtant elle continuait de faire écho dans son tête. Le mot 'collègue' n'apportait qu'un seul nom à ses lèvres, et un seul visage apparu dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été collègues puisque l'un était procureur et l'autre avocat de la défense, mais Phoenix avait toujours pensé à cet homme comme à un ami.

Un ami très proche.

Benjamin Hunter.

A cette pensée, Phoenix se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pardonner à cet homme de s'être évanoui de sa vie comme il l'a fait, et il ne pouvait se pardonner à lui-même d'avoir été un tel idiot. Durant ses trois premières années en tant qu'avocat, il avait toujours cru en Hunter. Parce qu'Hunter était fort. Un procureur incroyablement doué, réputé pour obtenir un verdict 'coupable' à chacun de ses procès, connu comme le Procureur Démon, entraîné par le toujours réputé Manfred von Karma. Le meilleur du meilleur.

Et déterminé. Malgré toutes les rumeurs sur ses fausses preuves dans le but de gagner ses procès, malgré le corps qu'on a retrouvé dans sa voiture tué par son couteau, malgré l'accusation de meurtre à son égard, malgré la découverte que son père a été assassiné par son propre mentor, Hunter a toujours plaidé à la perfection, inébranlablement. Oh, combien de fois Phoenix a-t-il craint pour la santé mentale de son ami, combien de fois s'est-il attendu à le voir craquer sous la pression constante? Et pourtant, Hunter est toujours resté tête haute. Même après avoir disparu du Bureau du Procureur pendant un an, il est revenu pour Phoenix. Tout du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier croyait.

Maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Phoenix roula, essayant de rejeter les souvenirs sombres de son esprit, en vain.

_Il est parti, bon sang ! Remet toi, Phoenix !_

Sept années sont passées, il n'allait pas replonger dans l'apitoiement maintenant, ce serait ridicule. Il avait Vérité, sa chère Vérité, la seule raison qui l'avait empêché de tomber en dépression après sa radiation du barreau et la déchéance qui avait suivi. Et maintenant il portait à nouveau son badge d'avocat, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait enfin retrouver une vie normale.

Oui, il n'allait définitivement pas se plaindre.

_22 Juin, 17h30_

_ Cabinet d'avocats Wright and co._

Le Destin était un tricheur désagréable. C'est ce que décida Phoenix alors qu'il regardait, incrédule, la lettre sur son bureau. Son cœur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'il a vu l'écriture : il aurait pu la reconnaître parmi des milliers, même après toutes ces années, et alors que ses doigts retournaient l'enveloppe, il pria de toutes ses forces que le nom de l'expéditeur n'était pas celui qu'il craignait.

Pas de chance.

La poubelle était juste à côté de lui et la tentation était grande de prétendre que cette lettre était un simple morceau de papier inutile. Cependant, Phoenix ne possédait pas autant de volonté, et avant qu'il puisse le réaliser, l'enveloppe était déchiré et ses yeux lisaient les premiers mots. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand il atteignit le bas de la page, où était apposée l'élégante signature.

_Bien à toi,_

_Hunter._

Phoenix sourit avec ironie en voyant ces derniers mots, se demandant combien il serait drôle de les prendre sérieusement. Il laissa la lettre tomber sur son bureau et marcha jusqu'au sofa où il se laissa choir avec un lourd soupir. Sérieusement, après toutes ces années ? Juste au moment où il allait tirer un trait sur le passé et oublier ? Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Qu'était-il seulement supposé penser ? La réponse simple était : rien du tout. Il pouvait simplement prétendre ne rien avoir lu et continuer de profiter de son retour à sa vie d'avant. Oui, c'était la réaction la plus logique.

Hunter l'avait _abandonné_ après tout. Malgré lui, une vague de souvenirs déferla soudainement sur lui, souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré voir rester enterré dans son esprit pour toujours. Il y a sept ans…

'Vous êtes coupable de falsification de preuve.'

'_La radiation prend effet sur le champ.'_

_Incrédulité._

_Colère._

_Désespoir._

_Epreuve des jours passés à essayer d'ignorer la honte qui l'affligeait._

_L'espoir de trouver du réconfort dans ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis._

_Espoir déçu._

_Le dédain dans les yeux d'Hunter._

_La vue de son dos alors qu'il s'en allait, sans un regard en arrière. _

_Le sentiment de trahison._

_La volonté de tout abandonner._

_Souffrance._

_Sauvé uniquement par la présence de Vérité, sa seule lumière._

Phoenix rouvrit brusquement les yeux – quand les avait-il fermé ?- avant de pincer le bout de son nez. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Passe à autre chose, Phoenix. » se murmura t-il à lui-même. Tout cela est arrivé il y a longtemps. Il était inutile de se blesser avec des souvenirs indésirables.

Pourtant, une question le tourmentait toujours : pourquoi ?

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter, mais il se détendit aussitôt qu'il vit qui entrait.

« Papa ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Vérité avec enthousiasme. Il y avait plusieurs enveloppes dans ses mains.

« Assez bien, jusqu'à ce que je vois ce que tu tiens. D'autres requêtes ? » soupira Phoenix.

« Je vais les donner à Apollo, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. « Je vais juste les laisser sur ton bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne demain. Qu'est ce que c'est ? » interrogea t-elle, repérant la lettre reposant au milieu de tous les autres papiers.

« Hmm ? Rien d'important ! » Phoenix se leva brusquement pour arrêter sa fille, mais c'était trop tard.

« Hunter. » lut-elle « Il a l'air de te connaître Papa. Qui c'est ? » demanda t-elle, battant des cils face à la réaction de son père.

« C'est….il est… » hésita Phoenix. Il n'avait jamais parlé d'Hunter à Vérité – pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?- et ignorait comme le lui présenter, mais la jeune fille remarqua son malaise. Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire. » dit-elle, toujours souriante. « Mais essaie de résoudre tes problèmes avec lui, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a des problèmes entre nous ? » s'enquit Phoenix en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu n'est pas doué pour cacher tes émotions, Papa. » Le sourire de Vérité s'adoucit. « Et je n'aime pas te voir triste. »

Phoenix cligna les yeux de surprise, mais le temps qu'il réagisse, la brune était déjà à la porte, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir.

_25 Juin, 17h02_

_ Cabinet d'avocats Wright and co._

Phoenix jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'horloge sur son bureau. A côté d'elle, la lettre d'Hunter dont Phoenix n'avait, pour quelques raisons, pas pu se débarrasser. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur cette ligne en particulier : _J'aimerai te rencontrer à 17h à People's Park._ Et bien dommage, ce souhait n'était pas partagé.

Ou du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Il n'avait pas le temps de toute façon, trop de travail, trop de requêtes, trop d'années à rattraper pour sa carrière. Trop d'excuses.

Et bien, les excuses étaient faites pour être utilisées, non ?

Il tourna une page du dossier dans ses mains, un crayon entre ses doigts. L'affaire présente était plutôt délicate et exigerait probablement des investigations approfondies, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'être distrait par des sentiment superflus. Alors qu'il prenait quelques notes, un coup à la porte lui fit lever la tête. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement, le laissant penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Vérité. Apollo, sûrement.

« Entre. » dit-il en se replongeant dans son dossier. Cependant, il releva presque aussitôt la tête puisque le nouvel arrivant n'avait soufflé ou mot fait le moindre bruit. Le stylo s'échappa de ses mains.

Son visage se raidit alors que tout le reste de son corps se tendit complètement. Il devait sûrement halluciner.

« Bonjour, Wright. »

Maintenant il entendait des voix. Pourtant la probabilité que ses yeux ET ses oreilles soient bernés était assez basse, et Phoenix dut tirer l'inévitable conclusion que l'homme se tenant devant lui était bel et bien le même qui l'avait abandonné sept ans plus tôt quand il avait eut le plus besoin de lui.

Benjamin Hunter, la cause de ses tourments.

Le procureur avait à peine changé depuis la dernière fois que Phoenix l'avait vu. Les mêmes cheveux gris cendreux, le même port altier naturel, le même léger froncement des sourcils creusant son front et les mêmes sombres yeux perçants que Phoenix adorait tant, il y a longtemps. Même les ornements autour de son cou étaient identiques à celles d'avant. Son costume était seul à avoir changé, au lieu de l'ancien magenta, il était maintenant d'un pourpre foncé.

Non pas que la couleur que portait Hunter importait à Phoenix. Ce serait oublier le plus important. Il le fixa silencieusement, incertain du temps durant lequel ils seraient tous deux capables de garder un contact visuel. Au final, Hunter abandonna le premier. Détournant le regard, il parla finalement :

« J'ai pensé que tu ne te dérangerais pas à te déplacer jusqu'à People's Park, alors je suis venu ici directement. » déclara t-il avec ironie.

En d'autres circonstances, Phoenix aurait souri. Hunter le connaissait-il si bien ? Il secoua mentalement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Rabaissant les yeux sur son dossier, il attendit qu'Hunter ajoute quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, ce dernier annonça :

« Félicitations pour avoir retrouvé ton badge. »

Phoenix s'étouffa presque à ses mots, mais réussit à rester impassible alors qu'il répondit :

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis assez occupé maintenant que je travaille à nouveau. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, je te serai reconnaissant de partir. »

Hunter n'était même pas surpris par le ton froid. « Je comprends. Je serai rapide alors. » Une courte pause, puis : « Je suis venu m'excuser. » Comme Phoenix lisait toujours son papier, l'autre continua : « Je m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, Wright. »

Cela retint l'attention de Phoenix. Il ferma son dossier et le reposa violemment sur le bureau, puis il se leva et se planta face au procureur, bras croisés.

« C'est un peu trop facile, Hunter. » dit-il sèchement, et dire son nom à voix haute pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années lui laissa un goût étrange sur la langue. « Tu disparais pendant des années et soudainement, tu es là, juste après que j'ai récupéré mon badge, t'excusant pour 'ce que tu as fait '? Tu pensais vraiment que ça fonctionnerait ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça serait simple, Wright. » répondit Hunter, regardant Phoenix droit dans les yeux. « Je…Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je n'étais fier de moi. J'ai agi stupidement à ce moment là. »

Phoenix força un petit rire. « Stupidement ? Ca c'est un euphémisme. Hunter, tu m'as bien laissé tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. » déclara t-il avec amertume. « Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? Je ne pouvais simplement pas le croire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que perdre mon badge me ferait aussi perdre mes amis. Mais peut être que j'étais dans le faux depuis le début. Peut-être étais-je le seul à penser que j'avais des amis. »

« Wright, je-»

« _Une_ accusation. » continua Phoenix, sans se soucier de la tentative d'Hunter de se défendre. Cela lui pesait sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps et il ne pouvait pas y avoir de moment plus opportun pour tout laisser s'échapper. « Une accusation de falsification est tout ce qu'il t'a fallu pour décider que je ne méritais plus la peine qu'on m'adresse la parole. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai aussi été dans la chaise de l'accusé à un moment, sous l'inculpation de meurtre. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais l'air plutôt heureux d'être le procureur dans cette affaire. Etais-tu déçu que j'obtienne un verdict non coupable ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule-»

« Je t'ai toujours supporté, Hunter. » le coupa Phoenix à nouveau. « Toujours. Quand tu as été accusé de meurtre, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Même quand tu étais toi-même convaincu que tu avais tué ton père, j'étais prêt à prouver ton innocence. Même quand tu n'avais plus confiance en toi, je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir foi en toi. Et qu'ai-je reçu en retour ? » Maintenant l'amertume dans sa voix était évidente. Il soupira et tourna le dos à Hunter, posant ses mains sur le bureau. « Ne te méprends pas. » continua t-il « Je n'essaie pas de passer pour une victime ici. J'ai dépassé ce stade maintenant. Mais honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu oses montrer ton visage ici après tout ce temps. C'est comme ci mon badge était la seule chose qui t'intéressait. »

Le silence suivit ses mots. Phoenix n'était pas sûr que laisser sortir ses sentiments refoulés de cette manière était une bonne idée, mais au moins cela lui faisait du bien de les dire tout fort. Pendant un instant, il souhaita que Hunter parte et qu'il ne revienne jamais, faisant de ce jour une simple perturbation dans sa routine quotidienne.

Menteur. Tu veux qu'il reste. Tu veux qu'il s'excuse encore et qu'il te dise qu'il restera à tes côtés à partir de maintenant. Phoenix se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Maudit soit son subconscient. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il se persuadait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Hunter, il y avait toujours une petite partie de son cerveau qui s'amusait à la contredire.

« Si tu veux que je parte maintenant, alors regarde moi et dis le moi directement. Si c'est le cas, je jure que tu ne me reverras jamais. » dit finalement Hunter, et la nuance d'abattement dans sa voix, aussi mince soit-elle, ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Phoenix.

Oh, cruelle tentation. Phoenix se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, les mots prêts à sortir et pourtant à cette exacte seconde, la partie déraisonnable de son cerveau refusa de répondre et de se soumettre. Il déglutit, intérieurement furieux contre sa propre faiblesse.

« Je-» commença t-il, mais il fût interrompu par un coup et la porte s'ouvrant pour dévoiler la toujours joyeuse Vérité.

« Salut Papa ! J'amène plus de requ- Oh, désolé pour l'intrusion. Bonjour Monsieur. » Elle salua Hunter et marcha jusqu'au bureau pour poser le courrier avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes. Ce fût à ce moment qu'elle sembla réaliser l'inconfort de l'atmosphère.

« Merci, Vérité. Mais je te serai reconnaissant si tu pouvais les donner à Apollo la prochaine fois. » Phoenix fit une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Elle regarda Hunter, les yeux plissés.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda suspicieusement Vérité.

Phoenix secoua la tête, souriant. « Pas du tout. Notre invité allait justement partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce dernier regarda Vérité avec une évidente expression troublée avant de hocher la tête. « En effet. » affirma t-il d'un ton neutre. Phoenix ricana mentalement. Bien sur, il n'était pas au courant pour Vérité ça en avait surpris plus d'un d'apprendre qu'il avait une fille – même une fille adoptée.

La procureur se retourna et saisit la poignée de la porte. Avant de sortir, il parla un dernière fois :

« Si tu changes d'avis, mon numéro de téléphone est toujours le même, Wright. »

Alors que la porte se refermait, Vérité s'enquit immédiatement, les deux mains sur les hanches :

« C'était Mr Hunter ? »

« Pourquoi poser la question avec une intuition comme la tienne? » demanda Phoenix en retour, souriant doucement à sa fille. La capacité de Vérité à lire dans le cœur des gens l'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé, mais parfois elle pouvait s'avérer gênante.

« On ne dirait pas que tu as résolu tes problèmes avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple Vérité. » soupira Phoenix.

« Tu penses que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » demanda la jeune fille avec inquiétude. « Je peux peut-être aider. »

« J'en doute, mais je suppose que te raconter ne fera de mal à personne. Asseyons nous sur le sofa. » suggéra Phoenix, et alors que l'adolescente s'exécutait, il fit le plus court résumé possible de la situation : « Hunter était mon meilleur ami. Et après que j'ai perdu mon badge, il a décidé que je n'étais plus rien à ses yeux. Fin de l'histoire. »

Vérité attrapa la main de son père et la serra pour lui montrer son soutien. « Je vois. Mais Papa, je pense que tu as tort sur un point : l'histoire n'est pas fini. »

Phoenix la regarda, puis haussa les épaules. « Il s'est bien montré aujourd'hui après sept années de silence, mais ça ne change rien. »

La brune secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Papa, tu as essayé de savoir pourquoi Mr Hunter est revenu ? »

« Je devrai m'y intéresser ? »

« Tu devrais. »

« Vérité… » Phoenix soupira à nouveau. « Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je lui ai très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu, ce qui veut dire que ni toi ni moi ne le reverront à partir de maintenant. Et ça me va parfaitement. »

La réaction de le jeune fille n'était pas exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait : elle sauta du canapé et se mit juste devant lui, les bras croisés et une expression sévère sur le visage.

« Tu ne peux pas espérer tromper qui que ce soit avec des mensonges aussi flagrants. » dit-elle. « Pas quand tu as l'air de souffrir autant. Pas quand vous avez tous les deux l'air de souffrir autant. Et pas la peine de te donner cet air surpris. Je sais que tu l'as vu aussi je sais que tu as vu comment Mr Hunter était après que tu lui ai dit de partir. »

Phoenix ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cafetière, se servant une pleine tasse. Oui, il savait. Après tout, il avait passé sept années à aiguiser son aptitude de lecture d'émotions dans le but de gagner tous ces matchs de poker.

Alors quoi ? Il aimerai me convaincre qu'il a souffert aussi ? Je me demande qui de nous a souffert le plus dans cette histoire. Il y avait toujours cette partie rationnelle à l'intérieur de Phoenix qui lui murmurait de passer à autre chose une bonne fois pour toute. Il pourrait oublier Hunter une nouvelle fois, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

C'est le choix le plus raisonnable à faire.

La raison n'était définitivement pas le point fort de Phoenix.

« Si tu changes d'avis, mon numéro de téléphone est toujours le même, Wright. »

Qu'est ce que Hunter suggérait, que Phoenix avait toujours son numéro? Si ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Et pourtant il était là, fixant pensivement l'écran de son téléphone, mordant sa lèvre et le pouce prêt à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Le nom affiché sur la liste de ses contacts était 'B.H.'. Il n'a plus supporté de voir le nom d'Hunter après 'l'incident.'

Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur l'écran. Pour l'amour du ciel, il était sensé être plus fort que ça ! Et pourtant…pourtant il avait laissé les émotions qu'il avait passé sept ans à enterrer sortir à nouveau. Tout en faisant claquant sa langue d'agacement, il appuya sur le bouton.

28 Juin, 11h30

People's Park

People's Park était aussi agréable que d'habitude, et en d'autres circonstances, Phoenix aurait adoré y faire une promenade avec Vérité. Aujourd'hui cependant, tendu était le meilleur adjectif pour le décrire. Ce ne fut pas compliqué pour lui de repérer Hunter en train de l'attendre, assis sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Phoenix sentit son cœur battre plus vite contre sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait, incapable de détacher ses yeux du séduisant procureur.

« Hunter… » murmura t-il alors qu'il se trouvait encore à quelques mètres de lui, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, l'homme ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris, comme s'il avait entendu Phoenix l'appeler.

« Wright. Tu es venu. » dit-il en se levant, et il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

« Bien sur que je suis venu. C'est moi qui t'ai contacté après tout. » répondit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le banc, imité de suite par Hunter.

« Avec toi, je m'attends à tout. » rétorqua ce dernier avec un pâle sourire.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas de mauvaise surprise comme ça. Contrairement à moi. » répondit Phoenix, acerbe malgré lui.

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Phoenix avait envie de se frapper pour avoir ouvert la bouche. Il allait s'excuser mais Hunter parla en premier :

« Wright, je…je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. » dit-il en fixant le sol.

« Je veux une explication. Je veux savoir pourquoi. » exigea Phoenix. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé à ce moment ? Et pourquoi reviens-tu maintenant ? »

Les doigts lacés de Hunter se contractèrent. « Je suppose que je te dois ça. » dit-il à voix basse. « Wright, je…j'ai été stupide. » Il fit une pause. « A cette époque, quand j'ai appris que tu avais été radié, je n'y ai d'abord pas cru. Mais la nouvelle s'est vite répandu au Bureau du Procureur, et ce que je pensais n'être que des rumeurs s'est avéré être vrai. »

« Et tu n'as pas hésité à croire que j'avais effectivement forgé des preuves. » dit platement Phoenix, mais à sa grande surprise, Hunter réagit farouchement :

« Bien sur que non ! Je n'y ai jamais cru, pas un seule seconde, Wright ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu agi comme si j'étais un criminel ? »

Hunter secoua la tête, agacé par lui-même. « Je n'ai pas- ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Wright. » Sa voix claqua sèchement. « Ce n'est pas si simple ! »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'était ? » le pressa Phoenix, haussant le ton. « Tu as décidé que puisque je n'avais plu mon badge, je ne valais plus rien ? »

« Non ! » rétorqua Hunter en se levant brusquement. Ses poings étaient serrés et sa tête légèrement baissée, ses yeux ne rencontrant pas ceux de Phoenix. « Tu ne comprends pas. » murmura t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, avant de répéter d'un voix plus audible. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé une explication, Hunter. » Phoenix se leva aussi. Sa main se posa avec hésitation sur l'épaule du procureur. Il sentit ce dernier se tendre légèrement au contact. « Fais moi comprendre. »

Hunter se mordit la lèvre, manifestement en train de lutter contre lui-même. Mais Phoenix n'était pas patient. Alors qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il secoua la tête avec résignation et enleva sa main de l'épaule de Hunter.

« Je suppose que j'en espérai trop. » dit-il en se préparant à partir, et alors :

« Bon sang, Wright, j'ai paniqué ! » laissa échapper Hunter avec colère.

Phoenix se figea à ces mots, incertain d'avoir entendu correctement. Se tournant vers l'autre homme, il demanda, confus :

« Tu as…paniqué ? »

« Est-ce si dur à croire ? » Hunter souria avec amertume. « Depuis le commencement, peu importe combien tu m'agaçais, avec ta naïveté et ton ridicule entêtement, je savais que je pouvais toujours me reposer sur toi pour trouver la vérité. Je savais qu'au tribunal, je pouvais compter sur toi pour surveiller mes arrières quand je m'égarais. A chaque procès, tu te donnais à fond jusqu'au bout pour obtenir le bon verdict, même dans les cas les plus désespérés. C'est pourquoi…quand tu as perdu ton badge, j'ai paniqué. Tu ne serai plus là si je faisais une erreur, c'est pourquoi-»

« Attends une petite minute ! » l'interrompit Phoenix, qui le regardait maintenant avec un air incrédule. « Hunter, tu es connu comme un procureur de génie, le meilleur du pays. Tu as été entraîné par Von Karma lui-même pour conduire des procès parfaits ! A chaque fois que je t'affrontais, tu avais toujours l'air si sûr de toi, si confiant, et là tu me dis que tu doutais en fait de toi-même ? »

Hunter força un petit rire. Son habituel froncement de sourcils plia son front. « Et à qui la faute ? Qui brisait tous mes arguments, un par un ? Qui a réussi à secouer toutes mes certitudes, à faire s'effondrer toutes mes croyances ? » Son ton n'était pas celui du reproche, il sonnait plus nostalgique aux oreilles de Phoenix, mais il ne se laissa pas abuser par cela.

« N'essaie pas de mettre la faute sur mes épaules, Hunter. » dit-il.

« Ce n'était pas mon but, Wright. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à ce moment…J'ai appris à compter sur toi plus que je ne le voulais. »

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose pour toi. »

Hunter se décida enfin à regarder Phoenix dans les yeux, et la douleur que ce dernier lu dans le regard du procureur fit sombrer son cœur.

« Je suis désolé, Wright. » murmura t-il.

« Dis-moi, Hunter. » Malgré lui ,le ton de Phoenix devint plus gentil. « Pourquoi as-tu choisi précisément le moment où j'ai récupéré mon badge pour revenir ? »

« J'ai senti que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, alors je ne le ferai jamais. » Hunter abaissa le tête à nouveau. « Pour être honnête, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, parce que je savais que je t'avais laisser tomber. Je suis retourné au Allemagne, en espérant pouvoir te sortir de ma tête. Les années ont passé, et je pensais avoir réussi, mais… » Il s'arrêta.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda doucement Phoenix. Quelque chose commençait à se libérer en lui il ne l'admettrait pas à voix haute, mais les mots de Hunter l'affectait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à pardonner aussi aisément à cet homme. Il l'avait abandonné, bon sang ! Mais est-ce que cela importait-il toujours maintenant ? Hunter était là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

« …En réalité, j'ai continué à prendre des nouvelles du Bureau du Procureur. J'ai vu les rapports des procès dans lesquels tu as été impliqué l'année dernière. Bien que je n'ai pas suivi les affaires de près, j'ai lu juste assez pour apprendre la vérité à propos de la falsification. Le fait est que…je n'ai jamais réussi à te sortir de ma tête. »

Phoenix sentit ses joues s'échauffer pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être était-ce la proximité entre les deux hommes qui était légèrement génante, ou peut-être était-ce simplement les mots que Hunter venait juste de prononcer. Et avant qu'il ne le remarque, sa main était sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Ce geste le surprit lui-même. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fût quand il sentit une main sur la sienne, se refermant doucement sur ses doigts.

« Hun-»

« Pas un jour n'est passé sans ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. » murmura t-il. « Toutes ces années passées en Allemagne n'ont servi qu'un seul but. »

« E-Et quel est-il ? » demanda Phoenix, maintenant complètement incertain de ce qui allait se passer.

« Me faire comprendre que j'aurai du rester ici. Avec toi. » Les derniers mots étaient à peine audibles, mais comme ils furent murmurer près de son oreille, Phoenix les entendit parfaitement. Il se sentit comme si son cœur avait arrêter de battre pendant une minute. Et le fait que Hunter n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main n'aidait pas non plus.

« Hunter…Tu devrais mieux choisir tes mots. » réussit-il à articuler, échouant à prendre le ton de la plaisanterie. « Ca pourrait être pris de manière…ambiguë. »

Mais quand une paire de lèvres frôlèrent délicatement les siennes, toute ambiguïté disparut. Ne s'attendant définitivement pas à ça, il sursauta et recula, surpris. La raison aurait voulu qu'il soit furieux contre Hunter pour cet acte complètement inapproprié, et pourtant il se trouvait incapable d'éprouver du ressentiment à l'égard du procureur. Des émotions conflictuelles s'affrontèrent en lui en l'espace d'une seconde, étourdissant sa tête – encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà- et le rendant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Au milieu de sa confusion, il parvint quand même à entendre Hunter s'excuser précipitamment :

« Je-Je suis désolé, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Tu dois certainement avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, je ne devrai interférer. C'était tout à fait déplacé. »

Mais Phoenix le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? »

Ce fût au tour de Hunter d'être surpris. « Ta fille, bien entendu. »

« Tu veux dire Vérité ? » Phoenix soupira avant de sourire faiblement. « Hunter, elle a 16 ans. J'en ai 33 et je jure que je n'ai pas eu d'enfant caché à 17 ans. Que disent alors tes capacités de déduction ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Est-elle…adoptée ? »

« Elle l'est. Tu l'aurais su avant si tu avais suivi les affaires de plus prés. » Phoenix ria. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit la chose la plus importante pour l'instant. » continua t-il, à peine capable de garder un ton froid.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient toujours debout à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs regards ne se croisaient pas, jusqu'à ce que Phoenix soit fatigué d'attendre.

« Hunter, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. » dit-il avec une once de nervosité.

La réponse fût immédiate. « Je t'aime, Wright. »

Les yeux marrons rencontrèrent les yeux gris. Les pouls s'accélérèrent. Espoir d'un côté, véritable mais agréable surprise de l'autre. Les lèvres s'approchèrent, comme attirés par une force invisible. Les yeux se fermèrent. Et enfin vint le doux sentiment de tenir et d'être tenu dans une ferme étreinte. Hunter glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Phoenix, les caressant gentiment pendant que l'avocat de la défense plaçait avec hésitation ses bras autour de son cou. Une chaleur saisit tout son corps malgré les frissons qui descendaient sa colonne vertébrale quand il entendit Hunter murmurer 'Phoenix' contre ses lèvres. Il se sentit étrangement heureux d'entendre l'autre prononcer son prénom et, alors qu'ils se séparèrent, il essaya à son tour :

« Benjamin… » Il oublia rapidement ce qu'il allait dire quand ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes à nouveau.

C'est pas que comme si cela le dérangeait.

Hunter était enfin de retour.

3 Septembre, 10h38

Salle d'audience n°2

« Objection ! » Phoenix pointa son doigt sur le témoin. « C'était impossible pour le témoin d'avoir vu l'accusé à ce moment ! Il faisait nuit et il y a eu une coupure de courant de 1h49 à 2h12. »

« Objection ! » Hunter claqua sa main contre le bureau. « Le témoin a pu ne pas voir l'accusé la première fois à 2h, mais c'était possible la deuxième fois à 2h30 ! Le courant était revenu à ce moment là ! »

« Objection ! Le témoin était supposé être en train de faire sa ronde dans la zone des archives, qui n'est absolument pas à côté de la scène du crime ! »

« Objection ! A cause la coupure de courant, le témoin a dû changer sa routine et essayer de remettre du courant ! »

Dans le public, Vérité regardait cette bataille d'intelligence avec un sourire amusé. A côté d'elle, Apollo – qui pour une fois avait réussi à convaincre Phoenix de s'occuper de cette affaire- fixait, incrédule, l'échange de coups entre Phoenix et Hunter.

« Est-ce qu'ils se détestent à ce point ? » demanda t-il à Vérité. « Ils ont l'air prêt à se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre à tout moment. »

« Oh, n'en sois pas si sûr ! Mes deux papas s'amusent beaucoup en fait ! » répondit joyeusement la jeune fille.

Apollo s'étouffa presque à mort.


End file.
